


Untitled

by hosheep



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Dearka approaches Yzak after Nicol's death.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Episode 30 and 31 of SEED and book three of the SEED novels.

After bursting out of the locker room, Yzak Jule ran down the hall until he came to sudden stop three hallways away. Tears managed to slip past their tight barrier and slid down pale cheeks and onto the floor.  
  
Clenching his hands into tight fists, Yzak turned slightly and punched the wall beside him, leaving behind a dent.  
  
"Hey." A comforting hand laid itself on Yzak's shoulder, which caused an immediate reaction from the upset teen. The owner of the hand didn't even flinch as a balled fist swung back at him and threatened to hit him hard.  
  
Spotting his best friend's blond locks, Yzak stopped himself dead short before he left Dearka with a big, painful bruise on his face.  
  
Dearka had followed Yzak out of the locker room after Athrun had a "little talk" with him. Yzak was obviously upset over losing a third comrade since the start of the war, Nicol being the second to die at the hands of the opposing GAT-X105 Strike. He never cried when Rusty and Miguel died, but Nicol... Nicol was a special case.  
  
Dearka blinked when he noticed the tears streaming down from Yzak's puffy eyes. A tanned hand moved to wipe the unwanted tears from Yzak's piercing azure eyes, but the younger teen backed away and did the job himself.  
  
"I know you're upset, but you didn't have to go and thrash around like that." Dearka commented, disregarding all concerns about getting punched or getting snappy remarks in return.  
  
"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?! Sulk around and change quietly, regretting that I couldn't do more for Nicol?!" The tempered teen shot back, turning to shot a glare at his best friend.  
  
The blond promptly took a step back, waving his hands defensively in front of him. "I didn't mean it like that... It's just, well... It's better off if you don't..." The older teen couldn't find any other words to explain it, even though thrashing around was basically all Yzak ever did. Or, that's what it seemed like whenever he was around Athrun. But what he did know was that if the wrong words slipped out of his mouth, then he wouldn't escape from Yzak unscathed.  
  
"Hmph." was Yzak's only response as he turned and started on down the hallway to his and Dearka's room.  
  
With a soft sigh, Dearka shrugged and sprinted to catch up to the younger teen before he lost sight of him before placing his hand on his shoulder again.  
  
"You're not going to destroy everything in our room again, are you?" Dearka teased, grinning slightly.  
  
The azure-eyed teen didn't bother to respond. Instead, he simply shrugged the hand off his shoulder and proceeded into their room as soon as they walked up to the door.  
  
"An answer would be nice, y'know!" The blond called after, quickly following after before the door could close on him.  
  
Yzak still didn't hear him. He simply stood in the middle of the rather messy and disorganized room, staring off into space. Realization had finally hit him. After watching the debris of Blitz scatter, he realized how lucky he was to escape with only a scar and hurt pride.  
  
Letting out another soft sigh, Dearka walked up behind the dazed teen and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer into a hug.  
  
Coming back to reality, Yzak blinked and glanced back at Dearka to find the blond resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Dearka, what...?" Yzak's question trailed off, wondering if his unusual actions were the cause of his friend's actions.  
  
"It's okay. We'll get him." The older teen removed an arm from Yzak's waist to brush silver strands of hair behind their owner's ear before gently nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
A blush immediately colored the bridge of Yzak's nose before he moved to gently push Dearka away.  
  
"Again, Yzak?" Dearka asked, letting out a disappointed sigh. "Ah well. I suppose it can't be helped. I'll just have to convince you~ <3" Wearing a mischievous grin on his face, he walked over once more and wrapped an arm around Yzak's waist before pulling him close.  
  
The blushing teen had opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Dearka had captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He didn't know what he should do or how he should react to the sudden kiss.  
  
Before the hot-tempered teen could officially come to a decision, his instincts took over, causing his to return Dearka's kiss as well as deepening it, adding to the sensation.  
  
Mentally grinning, the tanned teen slipped his tongue through Yzak's parted lips as he managed to pick up the silver-haired teen and hold him in his arms, bridal-style. When he had pulled away for breath, the older teen had already taken his younger friend to the closest bed – his – and gently laid him down on the mattress.  
  
"D—" A tanned finger placed itself on Yzak's rosy lips as a free hand moved to unzip the pilot suit the azure-eyes teen was still wearing.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything."  
  
  
Not doing anything eventually led to something over night. About an hour and a half before dawn broke out, Dearka had woken up from his slumber, taken a shower, dressed, and was now walking down the halls with Yzak's discarded pilot suit in his arms to exchange it for his red uniform.  
  
If anyone else were up and wandering the halls at that hour and saw the tanned teen, then they would notice the rather cheerful-looking grin plastered on his face despite what had happened merely hours earlier.  
  
By the time Dearka had returned with Yzak's uniform, the sleeping teen had already began to stir, pulling the sheet over his head in an attempt to block out the bright lights in the hallways. He instantly regretted the sudden movement as his sore body protested against moving.  
  
"Time to wake up, my little sleeping beauty~" Dearka exclaimed in a singsong voice, tossing the red uniform onto the empty bed that belonged to the still-sleeping Yzak.  
  
A muffled groan was the older teen's response. With a soft sigh and a shake of the head, Dearka walked over to his bed and sat down before yanking the sheets from Yzak's stubborn grasp, partially revealing the younger teen's nude body.  
  
"Give that back..." Yzak mumbled sleepily, reaching an arm back to grab the captured sheets.  
  
"Nope!" Instead, Dearka leaned down and planted several light, teasing kisses along his lover's shoulder and up the corner of his mouth.  
  
Yzak's azure eyes fluttered open and moved slightly to look at Dearka only to be welcomed by another kiss, this time on the lips. As soon as the contact was made, the younger teen's cheeks reddened as memories from several hours ago resurfaced in his mind.  
  
Shoving the older teen off once again, Yzak looked away and quickly grabbed the sheets to cover himself so he wouldn't get cold.  
  
"Heh. Looks like you enjoyed it ^^" The blond simply grinned, knowing that Yzak would be able to function perfectly fine even though his body was sore. Like the fiery teen would show any weakness while in the presence of Athrun Zala, distant or not.  
  
"Hmph." Was, once again, the only response Yzak offered as he turned on his side, back facing Dearka.  
  
"Ah well~ We have about an hour before everyone else wakes up, so..." Dearka laid on his side as well, facing the younger teen's back as he snaked his arms around his waist for a third time and pulling him closer, nuzzling Yzak's neck.  
  
With no more words of protest, Yzak glanced back at Dearka before managing to turn over to face the older teen. Dearka merely blinked in confusion, wondering why Yzak had suddenly decided to face him after turning away so many times during the night.  
  
Azure eyes stared into violet ones for a moment before closing, pale, rosy lips pressing against tanned ones in a soft, passionate kiss.


End file.
